This Dress was my Mothers
by blueacidpop
Summary: This year is going to be terrifying Lily thought as she entered Hogwarts for the first time. Dumbledore had this brilliant idea that this year students would be paired up and the male of the couple would get pregnant! Ohh No thought Lily.
1. The Raging of Hormones

CHAPTER ONE

Sweat was heaving down my brow, my legs were shaking, and I was the happiest I had been in a long time. My name is James, James Potter; I am 17 years old and madly in love. It all started the day I met Lily. I was running down High St and I spotted a couple of thugs cornering some poor red head, being a nice guy I wondered over to see if they were making trouble, and they were. You see the thing I hate about High St is the back streets. They all lead into the backs of houses, shops, and vacant blocks of land. If you were ever being chased, run down a back alley leading off High.

I could hear her cowering, they were hurting her. Being an underage wizard was not a positive thing in the Muggle world. Without thinking I could have performed underage wizardry, but I was too smart for that. Before I could think I lunged forward. I threw a right hook, uppercut, I pelted out combinations. Silently I praised Sirius for the years we'd beat each other up. Most wizards couldn't throw a punch to save their life. But I was different. I could see that they weren't nearly as tired as I was, so with that I grabbed the red heads hand and ran. We raced down backstreets, up hills, and down pathways. We ran until I was satisfied that we had lost them. For a split second I thought she'd seen my wand. I turned and looked at this girl I had just rescued.Obviously being a Stag once a month and being a chaser on the Quidditch team had kept me fit, but obviously she didn't play Quidditch and she wasn't an Animagus. She was panting, feeling feint I turned to her and asked if she was alright, and with the sweetest voice she replied 'Yes thanks, I don't know how I can ever repay you.'

'Well you can come out with me this Friday night' I said. I was shocked, I felt like such an idiot, why couldn't I just have said don't mention it, or no worries. SOMETHING COOL! I looked up terrified about what I had just said then I swear the heavens opened for that moment she smiled and said

'Sure, meet me at the corner of High St and Punt Rd at eight. Ok.'

'Sure, I'll be there.' As both James and Lily turned to walk away a thought occurred in James' mind 'Wear something that you like to dance in eh.'Slyly she smiled and replied 'You just wait and see, what was your name by the way?'

'James, James Potter.'

'I'm Lily, Lily Evans.' As they both stalked away, eager to know what was ahead of them, they wished they could have stayed, just for one more smile, on more wave, one more thank you.

-----------------()-----------------

As the evening approached Lily sat at her dresser. As she applied her lipstick a sickly feeling overcame her. She quickly slipped on her blood red dress, her matching shoes that fitted perfectly on her dainty feet and her beautifully cut diamond necklace that her deceased mother gave her she raced out the door. She rushed up to her father, who was in the garden she pecked his cheek and was on her way. As Lily walked away from her father she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had just lost the one thing he had undying love for, Lily's mother. Elizabeth had passed from leukemia not three months ago and her Lily's family was feeling the effects now more then ever. Her father Harold had tried to keep it together for his kids, but every so often when Lily would sneak down she would see him in front of the fire crying, crying for himself, crying for his kids, crying for her.James was at the corner, a Lily in his hand, it was a crap joke, and he knew it. Buying the flower that matched her name, not a wise choice. He was so nervous, he had never felt like this in his life, even when he met his long time girlfriend, but she was different. James had only met this girl once, but he immediately knew that he'd want to see her again._Is that him? I think it is._  
**Gosh I'm talking to myself again.**  
_I swear I'm going to go mad._

_  
_  
If you were an onlooker you would have seen two extremely nervous hormonal teenagers edging towards each other, cautiously watching themselves as if not to make a wrong move. As Lily approached James two things were on her mind; Was this a sad joke, or did he like her.'I...I thought you wouldn't show up.' Said James in a hushed tone that sent shivers up her spine. Lily could sense how his eyes looked over her body, the sparkle in his eyes showed how grateful he was that she showed up.

'How could I leave you here, you saved me.'

'C'mon babe I don't want the sympathy vote, were here to have a nice time.' Lily could feel her cheeks become hot, and before she knew it her lips met with his, locked in a passionate kiss.

'That was thank you' whispered Lily in James' ear. 'Well a few more of those tonight and I'll accept your thanks' said James with quite a sexy grin. 'Well where do you plan to take me?' James shot his right hand through his mane of messy black hair. 'Well there's this sweet dance place three streets away' said James.

-----------------()-----------------

Lily stood at the mirror in the bathroom. She was at some club with some guy she didn't know very well and she was having the time of her life. It was fun, the little games they were playing suited Lily perfectly. She liked to torment boys before they wanted her so badly it hurt. Lily wasn't a slut, she hadn't had sex, and she wasn't ready to just yet. Lily had had many opportunities to have 'fun' with guys but no guy had seemed more perfect than James.

As James stood outside he remembered how sexually aroused he had become when Lily was dancing with him. If you could call it dancing, it was more dry sex in a vertical position whilst swaying to music. As he let his hands roam to the small of Lily's back she slid her hands up around his neck. Her hips were like magic. He wanted to venture under her dress and feel her hips, skin to skin. The way she was thrusting her hips was slowly making the bulge in his pants increase. His manhood was pushed against his zipper, begging for exit.

James spun around, Lily had just come back from the bathroom and she was looking more beautiful now then ever. Maybe it was the Beer or the hormones, but he knew one thing for sure; this would certainly not be a one night stand. He slowly approached her pressing her hard against the stone wall. Without realizing, Lily slid her leg up over is hip. James deepened every kiss, leaving her wanting more. He slid his hand up and slowly started to caress her breast. Her nipples were hard as a rock. He could tell that she wanted him, but he wasn't willing to take advantage of her.

She was drunk and he didn't want to do wrong by her. It was strange; he had never had this feeling before. 'Please James, I want you inside me!'

'No Lily, your drunk we're not doing anything you won't remember the next day.

'James was carrying Lily in the bridal position. She was giggling her head off and James was just glad she told him where she lived. As James quietly walked up the front steps the porch light came on and a very worried looking father came out. James was extremely surprised to see a father who was not angry or sad, but just happy to see his princess home safe.

'Uhh… hello Mr. Evans.' But Harold did not speak; he just took Lily into his arms and signaled James to come into the house.

After about five minutes of looking at picture of a small five year old red head sitting on an elephant, Harold entered the room. 'Mr E...'

'It's okay, call me Harold, please.' Said Lily's father as he sat in a comfortable armchair 'I don't exactly know who you are but I would just like to say thank you for returning her home safe, and I have the greatest respect for you knowing that you did not do anything foolish or put my daughter in harms way, call it fathers intuition if you will.'

As James walked away from the house he couldn't help but smile. He had finally done something good by a girl. And he was pleased, very pleased indeed. Although one thing didn't sit right with him. Why did she have a purple swirl on her inner wrist? James had seen it before but he just couldn't remember where. It was curious. This mystery that James had just uncovered would eat him for days. He wasn't sure if he'd see Lily again; as much as he liked her something just wasn't right.

-----------------()-----------------

Lily awoke quite confused.

Where am I?

How did I get here?

How long have I been asleep?

Her mind was racing, where was that boy that she had been with, James? As Lily went to sit up she felt a searing pain in her head. 'Knock, knock.'

'You awake princess?'

'Daddy, what time is it?'

'It doesn't matter, the point is you should be getting ready to go and get your school books.'

'O...Ok.'

'Are you going to see that boy again? He really is a lovely young man, He brought you home when he could have put you in harms way. Like I said to him, I am forever grateful.'

'You, you spoke to him?!'

'Yes, he came inside and I spoke to him, lovely young chap.'

'What did you talk about?'

'Well he asked who lived here, and well I told him there was you, Petunia and myself. Ohh and I might have mentioned your mother.' Said Harold with a sad look on his face that made Lily want to curse the world. 'After a while I'm sure he was bored, so I sent him off.'

'Ok dad.'

_Oh my got that prick, that self absorbed arse hole. I thought you'd be different but now every time I look at you all I will be is some guy giving me sympathy. That is not the way I want to work, not with someone feeling sorry for me. _

Thought Lily as she ran a brush through her red hair. Anyone could have been able to see how she was slowly planning revenge, even if she didn't know it yet.

-----------------()-----------------

As James awoke he couldn't help but think of Lily. The way she danced around him, the way her bright green eyes shone every time he told her something funny. He wanted to see her again. 'Jamsie!'

'Whoa Sirius what are you doing here? I thought you were still with Dad on his business trip.'

'Well yeah I was but I wanted to come back, I knew you were missing me.'

'Well yeah how could I not?' Laughed James.

'What have you been doing the last couple of days?'

'I met this girl.'

'James Potter having sex without my knowledge, tsk, tsk.'

'I didn't root her, we went out dancing and I took her home, nothing that bad.'

'Disgraceful.'

'WHAT!'

'Well when school goes back at least we'll go back to having all the girls we want.' Said Sirius with his famous 'This-face-is-so-hot-you-know-you-want-it' grin.

As James and Sirius talked about what the year could have in store for them Lily was on her bed cursing at the world for letting him know that he mother wasn't there anymore. She was even going to change schools so that she could be closer to home.

_I hope I never see him again._ thought Lily_. And if I do I won't give him the time of day he deserves. I hope I make lots of friends at my new school, if I don't it's bound to be lonely._


	2. WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!

CHAPTER TWOPreviously:  
As James and Sirius talked about what the year could have in store for them Lily was on her bed cursing at the world for letting him know that her mother wasn't there anymore. She was even going to change schools so that she could be closer to home. I hope I never see him again thought Lily. And if I do I won't give him the time of day he deserves. I hope I make lots of friends at my new school, if I don't it's bound to be lonely. 

-----------------()-----------------

BZZZZZZZZZZ, BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
'ALRIGHT ALREADY I'M UP!' James quickly scrambled out of bed to see a very pleased Sirius sitting there experimenting with an alarm clock.

'Hey James, I found this thing. It has a clock and when you piss it off it makes a loud buzzing sound.'

'WOW aren't you just spectacular' said a very un-amused James who then rolled over only to be told by his mother to get up.  
'C'mon get up, Do you want to miss the train?'At that James scrambled to his feet and quickly started to strip off as he stumbled to the shower. As James was in the shower Sirius started to throw everything into their trunks, and when I say everything I mean everything. This year there would be more pranks, more sex and more spending time with mates. And he didn't want to forget a thing. James got out of the shower to see quite a strange sight, there was Sirius trying to close two bulging trunks and he was using everything in him not to break the zip.

'I took the liberty to pack your trunk for you, now we can go have breakfast.' Said Sirius with the face of a five year old, so pleased with himself it would be hard to argue. James had no problem what so ever with Sirius packing his things, after Sirius ran away from home James had become his brother. James knew that whatever he wanted to take, if not more would be hidden under the coarse fabric of his trunk.James slowly went downstairs pondering Lily, she had this funny purple swirl on the inside of her left wrist, he knew he had seen it before but he just didn't know where. He and Sirius had come to the conclusion that she had just used a quill and drawn on her arm.Mmm the smell of bacon was slowly winning James over so he sped up his pace and went to the table where his mother had packed it with pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and sausages. Sirius could tell that something was eating up James so slowly he asked what was wrong, and he was quite shocked by the answer. James just sat there and told him about how over the last couple of days he had put everything into contacting Lily again. He had even tried using the Muggle contraption called a felly-tone.'James Potter if you keep eating like that you will give yourself a heart attack, you too Sirius.' Said James' mother with quite an amused look. It was quite interesting watching the boys eat, Sirius wolfed down everything before you could blink and James stuffed his mouth so full you could stick a pin in his cheek and have an explosion. _Must get it from his father_. Thought Eleanor Potter as she quickly hid the remainder of the raw bacon with a flick of her wand.

-----------------()-----------------  
Lily jumped out of bed and ran towards her window. After she had flung it open she stuck her head out and took a deep breath. This was the last time she would see this view for a year. She had already decided that she would spend Christmas at her new school, for two reasons; it was her last year of magical education and it was her new school.

Lily decided to dress quite casually, wearing a green knitted above the knee dress and a pair of black stockings with shiny black shoes. As Lily applied her eyeliner she was glad she didn't have to change into her robes until they were approaching Hogsmeade.Lily was the most excited she had been in years, she was finally venturing somewhere new. She was silently praising the heavens that she knew a girl that already went to Hogwarts. Her name was Bailey. They lived near each other and were the best of friends. Lily had even become close with a girl named Rachael through the process of being with Rachael. Rachael like Lily had waist length hair, but the difference was Baileys was blonde. Not a dirty blonde or a bleach blonde, a natural sun kissed blonde, with the most perfect blue eyes. She was pretty, but in Lily's opinion, Bailey took the cake. She had long brown hair, greeny-blue eyes, and the most beautiful smile.

-----------------()-----------------'HEY LOSER!' Lily quickly spun around to see her mates running over to her.  
'OMG I'm so glad to see you, I felt like a twit standing there on my own.'   
'Well what are friends for?' jokes Rachael. 'Wow nice dress Lils.'

'This dress was my mothers.' Smiled Lily. 'She made it right before, well   
before...you know.' Said Lily with a sad expression.

'Turn your frown up side down pumpkin head, for we are about to go find a compartment.'As the three girls made their way to the train as he last whistle blew James could swear he saw a wave of red hair float onto the train. Could it really be her? Thought James. His suspicions would soon come to rest as he made his way towards the train. 'Psssst Remus I just saw some pretty red head get onto the train with your sister, she looked just like that one that I was telling you about.'

'Hmm well lets go find Rachael, maybe she knows her or something.' As the four boys ran the rest of the way to the train, James witnessed Peter checkout Narcissa Black!'Which way will we go?' Queried Sirius.

'Well if I know my sister she would be on the right side of the train.'

'Well lets get to it!' Shouted a very enthusiastic Sirius.

'Ahhh get out you perv!' Screamed four or five innocent girls.

'Sirius, James what the fuck do you think your doing?' Laughed Peter. Remus looked on with an amused expression.

'Well it seems we were looking for your sister and we accidentally opened a compartment with girls getting changed.' Grinned James.

'Your really sick you know that James.' Said a girl from behind Remus. All four boys turned and saw Rachael standing there.'We were just looking for you Rach.' Said Remus. 'We wanted to know if you knew a girl with red hair and green eyes.'

'Her name is Lily, Lily Evans.' said James.

'Well I might but what's it to you?'

'Well I met this girl.' Started James 'and she was everything I've ever wanted and more, we went out dancing and had a ball. When I took her home I spoke to her dad and he promised to tell Lily that I really wanted to see her again, but I never heard from her. I tried for days to contact her but I had no luck.'

'Ohh that's such a sob story.' Laughed Peter.

'Well you'll find out soon enough, I'm just a tad busy right now so good luck.'

'FUCK.'

'I want to fucking find her!' moaned Sirius.

'We better get changed into out robes, I'd expect we'd be arriving soon.' Stated Remus.Before they could go any further a boy with black greasy hair stepped put of the shadows. 'If it isn't Mr. High n'mighty.' Said Snape with an evil grin.

'You forgot good looking.' Growled Sirius, looking like he was about to pounce. Before anyone could move James reached for his wand and went to fire a hex at Snape, but he wasn't quick enough because at that moment Snape sent a Bat Bogey hex at Sirius.

'YOU PRICK!' Screamed Sirius.

'Break it up, break it up.' Said a haughty looking seventh year Slytherin. James immediately noticed the shiny gold Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. 'Baby I know you want me to put them in detention', said Camille Valance 'but as you know I'm only head girl for a week because my fathers making me move to A.I.M.' Camille Valance said as she stroked the hairs on Snape's head. 'Now go all of you, I don't want to have to waste my time here sorting this out. Just go get changed or something.'-----------------()-----------------

The Marauders as they liked to call themselves quickly went back to the compartment they had decided to occupy and changed into their robes, each preparing for the end of year feast when they would come in front of the school and receive special seventh year badges. James was absolutely dreading getting up and giving a speech about his time at Hogwarts and what he wants to achieve in his final year. The Head Girl was an absolute bitch in James' opinion a horrible stuck up Slytherin by the name of Camille Valance. Thank Merlin she was not in his house, and thank Merlin she would only be here for a week!

'And now I would like to welcome up the seventh years to receive their badges.' 'WOO I LOVE YOU JAMES!' A sudden smirk appeared on his face. 'I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU UNLESS YOU ARE MALE, IN SLYTHERYN, OR BUTT UGLY! Yelled James. 'I SECOND THAT!' Retorted Sirius. As each Seventh Years came forward a thunder of applause erupted. When Dumbledore came to Lily he announced to the school that she was a wonderfully talented witch who had just transferred from Beauxbatons. James stood there dumbstruck. His eyes followed Lily as she gracefully walked up and flashed a smile at the whole school. 'It has been decided that Lily will be put into Gryffindor.' Announced McGonagall. 'After an interview with Miss Evans it has been decided that she will take over the role as Head Girl seeing as Miss Valance will be leaving us, I am aware this has never been done before but I am sure it will be for the best.'

'Before I forget, could all seventh years stay behind after this magnificent feast.' Stated Dumbledore. With that he clapped his hands together and a wonderful mouthwatering feast appeared.

'This is so cool.' yelled Lily above the tables chatter.

'Yeah, I wonder what Dumbledore wants to talk to us about.' Stated Bailey.

'I said I want to know what Dumbledore's going to tell us!' Roared James.

'You'll know soon enough.' Said Sirius. As James sat watching the people around him chatter he couldn't help but let his heart rip every time he saw Lily smile at Bailey and Rachael. He came close to tears but he didn't have time as at that very moment Dumbledore excused everyone and wished them all a goodnights sleep. Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he watched the nervous first years scramble together in a group trying to keep up with the prefects. It really was a sight to make you laugh. 


	3. No Mr Johnson, RU486 is not an option

CH THREE  
previously:'I said I want to know what Dumbledore's going to tell us!' Roared James.  
'You'll know soon enough.' Said Sirius. As James sat watching the people around him chatter he couldn't help but let his heart rip every time he saw Lily smile at Bailey and Rachael. He came close to tears but he didn't have time as at that very moment Dumbledore excused everyone and wished them all a goodnights sleep. Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he watched the nervous first years scramble together in a group trying to keep up with the prefects. It really was a sight to make you laugh.

-----------------()-----------------'Quiet, Quiet please!'

'SEVENTH YEARS!' Yelled Professor McGonagall.

'It's ok Minnie come see me later tonight and I'll make you feel better.'

'Sirius, what the fuck?!' Laughed Remus.

'Just havin' a bit of fun.' Said Sirius. Sirius leaned in to tell a very distracted James about something stupid Peter had just done, but he was cut off by the Headmaster.'As most of you would know I like to help my Seventh years have as much fun in their last year as possible.' Said Professor Dumbledore

'And you have succeeded for as long as I can remember.' Squeaked Professor Twycross.

'Yes, thank you. As I was saying I have had some help this year by a certain Mr. Black in planning a special assignment for the seventh years this year. This year we will be starting a parenthood program.' Dumbledore left a small pause for chatter before he continued.

'In the next hour you will be put under a pregnancy spell that will make you feel eight months pregnant. You will each be put with a partner of the opposite sex and they will be your baby's father/mother. After a one two weeks of realistic pregnancy the spell will be removed and you will be given a cup that you and your partner must both drink out of, that night baby's will appear in the nursery and you will be given your child. You have no choice in the gender, or the appearance of your child, but we have made it so that they will take on some of your characteristics. You will have your child for five weeks, but they every three days they will grow and become smarter.'You will be given a booklet on how to properly care for your child and how old they will be every three days.'

'Listen please!'

'Thank you, Remus.' Smiled Professor Dumbledore.

'Your child can become sick; he or she will not be able to sleep all through the night at first. You will teach them how to talk, walk, eat, play and so fourth. I will expect you put 100 into this as it will make up 30 of your grade in seventh year. Of coarse you will be attending other classes as well and I also expect you try your best to keep your grades up. Your child will suffer if only looked after by one parent, this is a team effort. Absolutely no exception will be made for causing harm to another's child, severe punishment will be given if it happens. You must love and care for your child, if not cared for properly it could become sick and die, you will take complete responsibility for any missing children.' Said the Professor eyeing off Serverus Snape. 'Remember what I said and good luck, Ohh by the way it is the males that will be pregnant and I believe after your names are randomly drawn Professor Slughorn has another surprise for you.'-----------------()-----------------As Professor Dumbledore finished his speech chatter broke out amongst the students. 'As I call your name girls, come up and draw the name of your partner.' Professor McGonagall turned to see a rather amused expression on Albus Dumbledore's face as he watched the teenagers quietly discuss who they hope they get.'OK EVERYONE TIME TO BE PAIRED, GIRLS A SINGULAR LINE PLEASE!' The girls quickly scrambled into a line and excitedly awaited their turn to pick their partner. 'Francine Waganoff who did you pick? Asked Professor McGonagall.

'Sawyer Lay!' screamed Francine. It was quite well known that Francine and Sawyer hated each other and soon people started to worry, what if they didn't like their partner?'Ok to make this more effective step up, read your name than your partners then go to them.' Said McGonagall.'Alice Waters, Frank Longbottom.' Alice quickly scrambled to her ecstatic boyfriend, who was extremely pleased with the outcome.'Natalie Coleman, Remus Lupin.'

'Good luck buddy.' Whispered James patting Remus on the back.'Shania Twist, Joshua McConnell.''Renee Phillips, Tom Kaulitz.' Everyone let out a sigh as Renee walked over to Tom, they were destined to be together, she was a ballerina and he was in a band, weird match but it works.'Rachael Lupin, Peter Pettigrew.' Rachel let out a groan, what could be better then being paired with your brothers' fat best mate?'Narcissa Black, Serverus Snape.''Macey Williams, Garth Goyle!''Bailey Elliot, SIRIUS BLACK!' Screamed Bailey in shock.

'Hahhahahaha you suck Bails.' Said Lily on the moment she stepped up to pick her partner.'Lily Evans,' James held his breath 'James Potter.' Said Lily in a whisper.

'What was that' said Sirius, 'did you just say James Potter?'

'Yes.' Said Lily dumbstruck. Since when did he go here?As Lily walked to James he felt a lump in his throat arise. _Why oh why did I have to pick him._ Wondered Lily. She tried to get him out of her head over the last couple of days but had had no success and now fate had gone and pulled a stunt like this. I know what I'll do. Thought Lily, I'll be an absolute bitch to him, make him want nothing to do with me.'Ohh my gosh she's getting closer!' Thought James aloud. At that comment Sirius turned to see James looking rather pale as the most beautiful creature came walking towards him. At that moment Sirius knew why James kept going on about her.'Umm, hi James.'

'Hi Lily.' Said James quite shyly standing up to greet her.

'Listen' started Lily, 'I want nothing to do with you, you don't know me and you don't want to. You should have gotten the point after I didn't return your calls.'

'But Lily I..'

'No I don't want to know, I just want to get this over and done with but I will be civil for your sake during the next two months.'

'I don't know what I've done wrong.' Stated James.

'You reopened wounds in my family' said Lily before she sat next to him looking at her new professor awaiting the last surprise.Sirius quickly turned to Remus and told him what had just happened. Natalie was sitting there quite unhappy that she had picked Remus and not James. But in her mind at least she could still get close to him.

'Now, I have arranged the west wing to be re-decorated into mini houses for you and your partner.' Said a pretty pleased with himself Slughorn. Suddenly horror was spread on Lily's face, and James being next to her naturally noticed._How can I make this fun for her?_ Wondered James

'Your apartments will each be decorated differently and you will need to remember compromise when dealing with each other.'

'Ok seventh years, please step into this circle I have conjured and hold hands with your partner.' As James did so with Lily he could see Bailey try to escape Sirius, who was trying to feel her up saying that he was legally allowed to since they were having a child together and that you can't make a kid without physical contact.

'PREGNENTARTO ORITHIUM!' Roared Professor Dumbledore. Before James could move he felt his stomach expand. _I feel sick_ thought a disgusted Sirius looking at himself.'And now you will be lead to your usual dorms where you will spend the first week, after that you will be moved to your new homes. Now go as you each deserve much needed sleep.' As Professor Dumbledore stood up to leave so did the students, each boy wobbling to stand straight and each girl almost fainting with the shock of their fat partners.As the marauders made their way to Gryffindor tower their partners had to help them significantly as balance was extremely hard to grasp.

'Ahhhh.' Screamed Remus.

'What's wrong?' About 10 people asked?

'Something is kicking me!'

'Shh, its ok Remus our baby's just telling us that she's still alive.' Said Natalie fighting with herself not to touch his belly.

'Easy for you to say.' Said Sirius. 'You haven't got something growing inside you.'-----------------()-----------------'I feel sick.' Said James suddenly.  
What and I don't.' Said a quite moody Peter.  
It was hard on all of them and Peter had every right to be moody but it was happening to commonly these days, something had definitely happened that he wasn't telling them.'If you could call your baby anything what would you call it?' Asked Remus to James and Sirius.  
I would call my baby something beautiful, that's elegant, that can't be picked on and that would never go out of fashion if it was a girl.'

'Ohh stop being the doting dad James.' Said Sirius. 'I would call my child Sirius Jr. If it was a boy and maybe Eleanor if it was a girl.' Finished Sirius.

'Why name it after James' mum?' Peter asked quite suddenly.  
'Well it's quite simple, she agreed to take me in when I left home and to me   
she is my mum. I just think it would be nice.'James turned to see what Remus had to say on the matter but as he turned he noticed that he was in fact asleep. James quickly decided that to be asleep would be the best thing for him so he quietly rolled over and fell fast asleep.

ONLY TO BE WOKEN SECONDS LATER BY FUCKING SIRIUS BECAUSE HE COULDN'T SLEEP BECAUSE HE WAS FEELING FAT AND VUNERABLE.

So James and Sirius quietly crept downstairs to go to Madam Pomfrey.

-----------------()-----------------When James and Sirius arrived at the Hospital Wing they were greeted by about 6 other boys all with some problem, question or self esteem issue. So not wanting to miss out on all the fun they grabbed a bed and got ready to be assessed by Madam Pomfrey.

James was ready to roar with laughter when he saw Snape in nothing but boxers, sitting there crying because he couldn't handle being dad. _Should I tell Sirius?_ Contemplated James. _Or will it make him more upset? Ohh I wish he would stop crying, he's making chicken kick, isn't that right little baby in my belly._ James knew he didn't really have a baby in his belly but to him he did. It certainly seemed very real.'I'm sorry Mr. Johnson; I'm not giving you RU486, nor an abortion. They are both disgraceful in my opinion. 'WELL FUCK YOU, YOU OLD HAG!' Screamed Michael Johnson in a rage, as Johnson stormed out of the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey approached.'Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, what do I owe the pleasure?' Asked a very reluctant healer. 'I...IM FAT!' Wailed Sirius.

'Shhh.' Cooed James. 'I can't get him to settle down, I've tried everything and I've had no luck. Every time he starts to cry my baby starts to kick and get distressed. I'm so tired I just want to sleep.' Said a weary James as he rubbed his rounded belly.

'Well Mr. Potter I believe you can go back to your tower now, I will sort Mr. Black out.'

'Thank you Madam.' 

-----------------()-----------------

As Lily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast she couldn't believe what had happened over the last week. On the first morning after the spell was made she was greeted by a moody James a depressed Sirius, Remus refused to get out of bed and Peter was a no show. She had tried everything to talk to James, but apparently he was too self conscious to talk to any girls. The one time she did manage to speak to him was when she walked into his dorm to him being sick in a bucket. It was horrible; James was one of the boys who would get morning sickness. It was gross. They hadn't really discussed what the baby would be names. Everyone had had a chance to find out the sex, but almost no-one did. Classes were always interrupted by someone running out crying or someone stripping off to their skins claiming they were hot. When the time came to try potions that they had concocted only the girls were allowed to do it incase there was a chemical imbalance. After a very long discussion with Bailey and Rachael they decided that they never want to be around a pregnant guy again. Even if they did look more vibrant and radiant.I really like him, it's so different now. We are going to be looking after our own child. Like a real family. I don't think I have felt this way about someone before, my brain hurts from thinking about it so much. If only I could tell someone, ohh I know. Lily quickly raced over to her desk and grabbed a quill_Dear Robert,I know I haven't spoken to you in quite sometime but I need you now more then ever. I am so confused. I am in love with a boy I have sworn to hate. His name is James. At school we have been given a project to have a pretend child for one month. He seems so withdrawn. I just want to be with him but at the same time I want to stick my foot up his arse. He is an absolute prat and he loved to play pranks on people. I have only been at school with him for a week but already I am starting to get sick about certain aspects about him. The last prank he pulled caused a group of boys he doesn't like very much to pole dance on the table at dinner. It was quite a laugh but it should not be tolerated. Being a red head it has caused some people to make inappropriate comments and it is strange because he is always there to stick up for me._'Lily what are you doing?' Asked Bailey who had just entered the room followed by Rachael.

'I'm writing.'

'Not in that diary again! What did you name it? Ralph wasn't it?'

'It was Robert if you don't mind, now if you just let me finish before either the food disappears or we get asked to do something by someone I would greatly appreciate it.'_Sorry Robert I have to go, and don't worry about them, Robert isn't a stupid  
name for a diary.Love Lily xxx_

-----------------()-----------------Next thing about 50 house elves popped up getting ready to escort partners  
to their apartments. It was pretty funny watching two hundred heavily pregnancy boys waddle away with their partners. As James and Lily were lead down the west wing alongside Sirius [who was twice as big as every one else and Bailey, Peter[who looked no different and Rachael and Remus and Natalie they all stopped when they saw rows of little houses with small lush green yards, mailboxes, chimneys. Each house was different and to Sirius' pleasure; his was the biggest. Lily was quite pleased that she was next door to a lovely looking couple Serverus and Narcissa, but on approach they told her to fuck off, that she wasn't good enough, that she was a mud blood.

Although James was not with Lily he heard what was said and waddled over. James had been given access to the first mood swing of the seventh years. He was trying to hex Snape high and low and Lily and Narcissa were doing everything they could to stop it. Finally when they did Lily convinced James to come inside. She almost died with shock when she discovered that there was one bed, one bathroom, one lounge room and a kitchen. Lily figured it would be a bit harsh to make James sleep on the couch, as he was the pregnant one, but she didn't exactly want to sleep in the same bed as him. As Lily went to approach James he looked like he was going to faint. He was standing there touching his bulging belly. _He looks close to tears._ Thought Lily. _This must be hard on him._Lily walked over to James and put a comforting hand around his shoulder.

'I feel so fat!' Said James.

Lily had to hold back a laugh as she was looking at him. Now he knows what pregnant women go through. Thought Lily. And now he's being just like Sirius.

'Well lets go sit on the bed and talk.' Said Lily kissing him on the cheek.

Although Lily wanted to hate him she couldn't help but be nice, for they were about to have a child together.'What will we call it.' Asked James stroking Lily's hair.

'Well I was thinking James Jr. if it was a boy.' said Lily.

'Well sorry to disappoint you Lily but I have my heart set on a girl.' Said the proud father-to-be.


End file.
